1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball which allows a striker to hit the ball farther and which gives him a more congenial strike shock.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf balls used in the game at present include thread-wound balls and solid balls which include two-piece balls.
Although some profesional golfers and higher-grade amateur golfers use only thread-wound balls, a majority of golfers prefer two-piece balls due to their better durability and longer carry and distance.
However, the two-piece balls give hands a bad strike shock due to the high hardness thereof, particularly upon hitting off the sweet spot of a golf club head.
Two-piece balls having a softer core, developed to reduce strike shock, have such poor repulsion that they fail to provide enough carry and distance. This poor repulsion can not be supplemented by improvement of ball shell.
With a view toward removing the above defects, three-piece structure solid balls have recently been developed which comprise a two-layer core composed of a softer inner core and a harder outer core covered by a shell. The three-piece balls provide longer carry and distance and a better strike shock, but are still insufficient.